


This world of ours

by AnchyM



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnchyM/pseuds/AnchyM
Summary: Many songs were sung about these times, many stories were told... But is everything said? Story about promised power, forbidden love, sacrifice, and most important of all- family!





	This world of ours

Chapter one  
Arche

It is strange indeed. The way Fates function. That ever-present line between victory and defeat. Love and hatred. Life and death. And that one fateful moment in which hunter becomes the pray.

 

Forest near Mt. Ida, Crete (Crete, Greece)

He regarded the beast that restlessly kept turning around, grunting, like it could foresee death looming above its head, approaching it slowly but surely. A wolf. Grey, burly and old. But regardless to age, appearance or race, does any being deserve such a cruel death like arrow through heart? That question bothered him since he was a mere child, since when he was taught about hunting. As time passed, that thought became more and more dim, becoming a mere reflex, like blinking.

There are worse fates, he’d tell himself and release the arrow, just like he did now. Arrow hit its target, like it always did.

“That should be enough food for quite some time,” he mused as he approached now-dead animal. As he reached for the wolf, he heard shrill scream above his head.

“Perfect timing as always, my friend,” he laughed mockingly. “I could’ve become a snack for wolves. Where have you been? Tell me, did you find a pretty eagless?”

As if, animal screamed in response. Do you ever think about anything else but women?

“Dear Aetos, you’d be surprised to hear of amount of other things that are on my mind every day,” he replied, sighing, like he couldn’t believe that himself.

You had me for a moment, Aetos joked.

He just rolled his eyes and continued walking. Avian sense of humor. Whoever gets it is a genius in definition. Now, some would say talking to a bird is crazy, even sick, but Aetos was one of his very few friends. He found him few years earlier, when he was only a little nestling, alone and scared, under the old oak at the foot of Mount Ida.

Mount Ida… His safe heaven and home. And prison, he thought for a moment, but only for a moment. Just how many nights did he spend gazing at stars while he day-dreamed of world out of safe bubble other people created for him? Just how many times did he consider secretly building a rift and exploring lands overseas, far from this island and all nonsense (how nicely put!) looming above his head since day he was born?

He sighed. There’s no running now. Or ever.

Drachma for your thoughts? eagle’s voice flashed in his head, catching him unprepared second time that day.

“You know me… Meaning of life and stuff like that,” he smiled in attempt to lighten mood a bit.

Aetos let out creaking sound, unmistakable sound of laughter. And? What is the meaning of life, o wise one? The eagle mocked, a bit skeptic.

He stopped walking for a moment, like he seriously gave it a thought, completely ignoring the dose of mockery in question. His eyebrows furrowed, sky blue eyes gazed ahead, focused in one point, lips pressed in firm line. The Thinker, as Adamanthea nicknamed this facial expression, which actually DO indicate that he’s lost in his thoughts.   
“Freedom,” he concluded lastly, and proceeded walking like he never stopped at all.

We better hurry. You turn into philosopher when you’re hungry, was his friend’s only response.

“You go. I have to do something first. I’ll catch up with you.” And so the bird flew off, leaving it’s friend half-disappointed and half-thankful for his seeming ignorance of heaviness that his previous thought carried. 

How come that I appreciate freedom so much? But then again… Prisoners cherish freedom the most.

Prisoner of ambitions. Other people’s ambitions.

He marched angrily. “Do this… Do that… Don’t do this… Don’t do that… Because your mother expects that from you. Your nymph caretakers expect that from you. Heck, even your captured siblings, who quite possibly don’t even know of your existence, expect that from you. Even mortals, thousands of them- whole fucking world, who surely don’t know of your existence, expect that from you. Everyone expect something, but no one asks you what do you want. Do you have any hopes? Any dreams you wish to pursue? Nooo, they just-“ he suddenly stopped, as he almost collided with very pregnant woman.

“Oh, my!” she jumped and instinctively put her hand on her midsection. She let out a breath of relief when she recognized man (or whatever he is) in front of her. “Oh, that’s just you. I apologize for prying, but what the Tartarus are you doing? Either you went mad or that bird of yours became invisible?” young dark haired woman teased him, mischief evident in her golden brown eyes.

“Ha ha ha, very funny Alyona. I’m just having a bad day. Where is your husband?” his eyes wandered around in search of his brother (adopted).

“Diocles is behind the house with children. Apparently, he’s trying to teach Iasos sword fighting. Try to talk some sense into him, will you? I understand that war is coming, but I swear it on my life that my three-years-old son won’t be fighting it,” at these words, Alyona’s face darkened. Confusion shone brightly in her eyes. Dear Titans, she was confused. Thorn apart by the feeling of compassion for her husband’s brother and her childhood friend and feeling of anger towards the man who will eventually bring war to their doorstep.

“Listen, you need to try to see things his way-“ he tried to justify his brother, but she interrupted him.

“I am his wife. It’s my duty to see things his way. I know that he was exposed to stories about prophecy and fate alongside you, and I understand that. But still, I can’t allow him to get himself killed. I want you to promise me that you will keep Diocles far from trouble no matter what happens.”

He almost couldn’t believe he was talking with same freckled girl that used to chase rabbits around the meadow and threatened to rat him out to his caretakers whenever she caught him sneaking around after his curfew just few years ago. This was voice of mother and wife- of a grown woman. “But I-“ he tried to explain to her that he had absolutely no control over her husband’s actions, but she interrupted him once again.

“Promise me. Please! I wouldn’t bear losing him. Children and he are my everything!” she was gripping his forearm as she talked. Her eyes filled with tears.  
He sighed. “I promise.”

She smiled and let his arm. “Thank you. I am very glad that we have a protector like you. On some hand, at least.” She walked away.

“Alyona!” he shouted after her. “I almost forgot,” he told her as he handed her few partridges. “So you won’t have to worry about food next few days. I caught them today.”  
She smiled gratefully and continued walking.

Some sort of dread crawled up his spine as he slowly approached small meadow behind the house. Have I just given promise I’m not sure I can keep? He sighed. Another one.   
He found his friend sitting on grass, trying to teach his son how to properly hold wooden sword. Small boy listened carefully to his father and tried to mimic every one of his movements as faithfully as possible.

“Good job, Iasos! You are much better than your pater when he first started practicing with sword, and he was, I assure you, pretty much older than you are now.”

At the sound of his voice boy happily jumped and run towards him, immediately followed by his little sister Selene. Both of them grabbed one of his legs. “Did you bring us these sweet berries, theios?” Iasos asked with hopeful glint in his eyes. 

“Berries, berries!” Selene repeated enthusiastically.

Their theios just smiled and kneeled to their height. “Of course I did,” he told them as he pulled small pouch out of his animal-skin bag, one he usually carried when he collects berries and mushrooms. Boy reached for it, but he quickly hid it behind his back. “Magic words?”

“Pretty please!” Iasos puted. Selene repeated his words in her small, babyish voice.

“Here you are,” he laughed as he handed them their reward, ruffling boy’s hair and softly kissing girl’s forehead. “Share them equally, will you?”

“We will!” Iasos was once again jumping up and down, happy beyond measuring. His sister was trying to imitate him as best as she could.

“Fine, fine you got your berries. Now go and see if your mother needs any help,” their father told them and they run off. “You know, I sometimes think my own children love you more than me,” Diocles addressed him for the first time since he arrived.

“Nonsense!” he spoke back, nudging him playfully. 

“You’re going to be a great father one day,” continued Diocles.

“Nah, I’m not all that sure. It’s not like I ever had parents to look up to,” he shrugged. “Anyways, I dreamed last night. Of them.” 

“Of whom? Your siblings?” Diocles raised an eyebrow at his brother.

“Yes. I dreamed I succeeded freeing them, but they ended up hating me,” he answered silently. 

“Do you remember grandma Gaia’s words about dreams? That they are only reflections of fears and worries that bother you on daily basis,” tall, dark man he called his brother reminded him. “Are you scared of hatred they might feel for you?”

“More than anything in the world,” he confessed. Without them on his side there is absolutely no hope for winning this very possible (guaranteed) war. Regardless to even that small fact, as child he always dreamed of family. Normal family, without King Cannibal and Queen Ray of sunshine for parents, and if possible, un-eaten siblings.

“You know what?” Diocles interrupted his thoughts. “ I think you’re burdening yourself with nonsense too much. I grew up with you. We’re brothers in everything but blood. And I don’t hate you. On the other side, even if they don’t like you at first, it’s not end of the world. They can’t hate you more than they abhor your father, and believe me when I say that common enemy makes the best base for the strongest alliances.”

“How do you know that? About enemies and alliances?” he inquired.

“Well, I’m married…” he smiled sheepishly. 

Both of them burst out laughing, interrupted only by terrified screams of children. Both men jumped on their feet immediately. They run to the edge of the forest- apparent source of screaming. What they found there surprised him- but only for a moment. There in front of them stood a LION.

“Holly mother of-“ Diocles gaped.

“Me,” he finished, sighing. “It seems like Her Majesty the Lion Queen arrived. This would be my cue,” he explained as he patted other man’s back. “Say hi to Alyona and apologize in my name for mother’s lion scaring your children.” He smiled at Iasos and Selene, who were hiding behind their father, teary eyed. He promised them he’ll bring even more berries next time, so they calmed down.

He turned around and followed the lion. As he neared his cave, he thought of everything Diocles told him. Would their mutual hatred for their father be enough to win them over to his side? Would they even want to fight against father? Where is mother standing in the whole story? These and million other questions crowded his mind until he reached familiar cave entrance. There stood woman with reddest hair in creation.

There stood Rhea, Queen of the Titans, and she didn’t look happy.

“Mother,” he greeted her with small bow.

She sent him a dangerous glare. Nope, she’s definitely not happy.

“Zeus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note:  
> Arche- Ancient Greek for beggining  
> Pater- Ancient Greek for father  
> Theios- Ancient Greek for uncle
> 
> Hi, guys! I hope you like how I started this. Review if you have suggestions or, you know… anything to say. It would mean a lot to me!
> 
> ALSO, I AM IN NEED FOR A BETA READER! IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED, PM ME PLEASE! English is not my first language, so if there is any terrible grammar or spelling mistakes, I apologize.


End file.
